


Warm Water and Your Hands Are All I Need

by tsukkiaf (haizukis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haizukis/pseuds/tsukkiaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei had a terrible day, leading up to at least one good thing: spending the night at Testurou's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Water and Your Hands Are All I Need

Kei felt like he was about to collapse. 

Between the accidental fire in the break room at work and car that crashed into his first bus in the morning, it had been one of the most tiring days of his life. Not to mention his two large exams, which he totally bombed.

So when he stepped off the bus in Tokyo, his overnight bag slung over his arm, all he really wanted to do was to get to Tetsurou’s apartment and sleep.

Kei pulled out his phone and sent Tetsurou a quick text so that when he got to his front door he could just walk in and crash on the nearest spot with a pillow.

_ I’ll be there soon _

Kei sighed and began the brisk walk from the bus stop to Tetsurou’s apartment complex. It wasn’t long before his phone vibrated and illuminated with a text on the lock screen.

_ Alright! I can’t wait to see you~ _

Kei couldn’t help but smile. He was so exhausted, but he knew that being able to actually hug Tetsurou, to feel his lips on his own again, would make it all worth it.

Kei reached the apartment complex and glared at the stairs leading up to the second floor. He wanted to see Tetsurou _so_ badly, but the stress of the day had taken a physical toll on Kei’s body as well as his mind. His lower back felt like he was in high school again, hunched over his much too small desk for much too long. 

Eventually, after much internal complaint, Kei found himself at Tetsurou’s door, hitting the doorbell. He heard a quick shuffle of feet and the locks turning before the door flew open, revealing a smiling Tetsurou.

Kei smiled and dropped his bags, taking a step forward to throw himself at Tetsurou.

“Hi,” Tetsurou chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kei.

Kei’s eyes began to sting. As he wrapped his arms around Tetsurou, he began to sniffle.

“Woah, are you okay?” Tetsurou asked, pulling away from the hug. He took Kei by the shoulders and held him at arm's length, as if to see if Kei was physically hurt.

“Yeah,” Kei stammered, reaching up to wipe away the wetness beneath his eyes. “It’s just that today was so, so tiring and I’m so exhausted, but finally getting to see you and hug you makes me feel so much better, and oh my God, Tetsu, you’re voice is so much nicer in person and-”

Tetsurou had leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kei’s , cutting him mid sentence.

“They ever teach you about run on sentences?” Tetsurou joked, pressing his forehead against Kei’s.

Any other day, Kei would’ve given Tetsurou a blank stare at a dumb comment, but today Kei smiled and let out a small laugh.

“I missed you, Tetsu.”

“I missed you too, Tsukki.”

“I can’t believe you still call me that.”

“I can’t help it,” Tetsurou shrugged. “It’s probably because every time I see the moon I think of you.”

Kei rolled his eyes and kissed Tetsurou again.

“I would love to kiss you all night, but I feel like I’m about to pass out,” Kei mumbled against Tetsurou’s lips.

Tetsurou laughed. “It’s fine. Go ahead and just get settled. I was about to hop in the shower.”

“Oh, a shower honestly sounds so nice right now,” Kei sighed, imagining the hot water running over his tired body.

“Do you want to hop in with me?”

Kei hesitated. Showering with Tetsurou was tempting, but he felt as if his own legs would give in at any moment. He wasn’t sure if he had the energy or strength to completely make it through whatever Tetsurou had planned for the shower.

“No,” Tetsurou pointed a finger at Kei, “not that kind of shower.”

“I don’t know what you’re-”

“I don’t want to mess around tonight,” Tetsurou said, grabbing Kei’s bag for him and shutting the front door. “I mean you look like literal death right now to be honest, and I really think a shower would make you feel better.” 

“Then why don’t I just shower on my own?” Kei asked, following Tetsurou as he made his way to his bedroom to put away Kei’s bag.

“Well one, because I was already getting ready to shower, two because when else do you ever get to shower with your super loving, super caring boyfriend? And three, I won’t let you into my bed smelling like city bus.”

Kei sighed. “Fine. But you have to wash my hair for me.”

Tetsurou gave Kei a dazzling smile, placing his hands on his hips. “Leave it all to me.”

Kei rubbed his face as he followed him down the hall of his apartment towards the bathroom. Before slipping into the bathroom, Tetsurou grabbed a clean towel from the closet and placed it on the sink counter.

“You can go ahead and start undressing,” Tetsurou said as he reached into the shower, “I’m just gonna warm the water up so we can jump in as soon as possible.”

Kei placed his glasses next to the towel on the sink pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. He quickly undid his pants and boxers and slid past Tetsurou, who was still halfway dressed and stepping out of his pants.

Kei stepped beneath the shower head and sighed. Tetsurou had set the water to just the perfect temperature.

Kei didn’t even turn when he heard Tetsurou get into the shower. He continued to stand beneath the running water until Tetsurou scooted right next to him.

“I love you, but you can’t hog the best spot for the entire shower,” Tetsurou said, sticking his head beneath the water.

“Alright, but you have to keep your word and shower me,” Kei said extending his arms as outwards as he could in the small space.

“I said I would wash your hair.” Tetsurou grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed a good amount into his palm. He reached up and dropped the glob onto Kei’s hair before beginning to massage it into his scalp. “But I guess I can wash your body too.”

“Thank you,” Kei mumbled. Tetsurou’s fingers felt amazing as they worked through Kei’s hair.

“What are you doing?” Tetsurou asked. Kei had reached for the bottle of shampoo and squeezed some into his own palm. 

Kei reached up and worked the shampoo through Tetsurou’s hair. “If you have to wash me and yourself, we’ll be in here all night.”

Tetsurou laughed. “Rinse your hair so I can start washing your body.”

Kei turned to face the shower head again, looking down at the drain to let the water hit his head.

This was exactly what he needed.

As the water rinsed his hair, he felt Tetsurou beginning to scrub his back, his hands slick with soap gliding easily over his skin.  

Kei felt as if all of the terrible things that had happened to him that day were running down the drain along with the soap and water. Tetsurou was right to have offered him a shower. Although he was still incredibly tired, Kei felt so much better than he had before.

“Can I see the body wash?” He asked, holding out his hand.

Kei squeezed a generous amount into his hand and turned to face Tetsurou. He pressed the body wash to his chest and began to work his hands back and forth, working up a thick lather. He took the time to admire Tetsurou’s body, toned from years of volleyball. He pulled his hands along Tetsurou’s shoulder and down his arm, down his stomach, across his back. Kei even gave his butt a small squeeze, which earned him a chuckle and a squeeze back from Tetsurou.

Tetsurou let Kei rinse off first so that he could dry off and change.

Kei stepped out of the shower to find the entire bathroom filled with steam. He grabbed the towel from the counter and patted himself down before slipping on his glasses and making his way back to Tetsurou’s bedroom. 

He kneeled next to his bag and began digging around for a clean pajama shirt. He pressed his lips in frustration. In his rush to leave home, he had forgotten to pack pajama shirts.

“What’s wrong?” Tetsurou asked as he walked in, bath towel lazily draped across his hips.

“I was in such a rush to get over here that I left all my pajama shirts at home,” Kei frowned at his bag.

“Here.” Tetsurou crossed his room to his dresser and pulled a shirt out of the second highest drawer. “Just wear one of mine.”

Kei stood and slipped on a pair of boxers beneath his towel before getting the shirt from Tetsurou. He pulled it over his head and immediately took in its smell. He brought the collar of the shirt to his nose and took a deep breath. The scent of Tetsurou so close to him made a smile play at the corners of his mouth.

“You coming to bed?”

Kei looked to see Tetsurou sitting on the edge of his bed in a plain t-shirt and shorts, his bath towel still hanging around his neck.

“Yeah,” Kei replied making his way over to sit next to him. He took the towel from Tetsurou’s neck and began working it through his still incredibly damp hair.

“Ah, thank you Tsukki,” Tetsurou said, taking the towel from his head. “Now allow me to return the favor.”

Kei tried to refuse, but Tetsurou insisted on rubbing Kei’s damp hair with his towel.

“My hair is so short, it’ll dry on its own,” he protested.

Tetsurou draped the towel over Kei’s face. “Fine.”

Kei lifted the towel from his face to be met with Tetsurou’s lips, pressed against his own. Kei let the towel fall to the floor and scooted closer to him, placing his hands against Tetsurou’s jaw.

Tetsurou pulled away from the kiss. “C’mon. Let’s go to sleep.”

Kei nodded. He could feel his body willing him to rest.

Tetsurou took Kei’s face between his hands and placed a kiss onto the tip of his nose.

Kei smiled and crawled beneath the sheets on Tetsurou’s bed. He placed his glasses on the stand beside him and settled into the pillow on his side. He felt Tetsurou press up against his back, one arm strew across his waist beneath the covers.

Kei felt at peace.

“I love you,” Kei mumbled.

Tetsurou sighed into the nape of his neck.

“I love you too, Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh WOW it has been a long, loooong time since I wrote anything for krtsk! I feel bad for kinda just dropping off the face of the earth...
> 
> I also feel so bad because I had _nothing_ prepared for krtsk week because of Anime Expo (it was amazing and honestly life changing).
> 
> So this is my one and only submission for krtsk week, falling into the misc. category of work. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to tell me what you think! 
> 
> Thank you to [kittywu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywu/pseuds/Kittywu) for always loving and supporting me, and also editing this fic!!<3


End file.
